


Francesca Le's Butt Fucking Emporium

by Patty_Parker60



Series: JULES DOES 'EM ALL! [3]
Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adult Video Performers, Anal, F/F, FF Anal Sex, Porn, Rough Sodomy, Sex Toys, VEY LARGE STRAPON, smut lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: A preview of the third installment of "I AM JULES!" features 'topdomme' Francesca Le and our Jules Karr in a rambunctious FF arse-banging bonanza that rivals some of Jules' best work. RPF.
Relationships: Jules Karr/Francesca Le
Series: JULES DOES 'EM ALL! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973065
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Francesca Le's Butt Fucking Emporium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts).



Sensuous Francesca never hesitates at the opportunity to dominate the irrepressible Jules Karr! Francesca has  
a well-earned reputation as a top five rated 'top' in the industry, and with good reason! She loves fucking  
women in the ass, and Jules has a reputation as 'bottom' with incredible stamina and endurance, able to withstand  
long sessions of sodomy at the business end of some of the biggest cocks and strapons available.

Francesca deals-out savage butt-fuckings as a matter of course (any woman spreading her cheeks for FL knows or  
HAD BETTER KNOW that this domme shows no mercy when her strapon is buried colon-deep)...cheeky Jules decides  
to wear the exact same Halloween costume as Francesca, even donning an auburn wig...such audacity! Francesca is  
o angry she tears off Jules' wig and dress rips off her dress, stripping her down to lacy bra, suspender belt, and hosiery;  
Jules' apologies fall on deaf ears-Francesca is now so turned on by her rage energy and the blonde's outlandish curves,  
First she spanks Jules, bending her over her knee, and ends up groping her big rear instead...a rim job follows, and  
after forcing her subbie to lavish Francesca's own needy twat, she straps on an immense rubber arse-plunger, orders the  
humiliated, ridiculously voluptuous bitch onto hands and knees drills her deep and hard in her veteran arse. The  
butt-fucking is savage and lasts nearly an hour before Francesca, in a last act of submission and humiliation,  
directs Jules to clean her 'cock orally.


End file.
